


Not Even a Million Fights Could Make Me Hate You

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x22, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, SPN - Freeform, s10e22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do something for 10x22 when Dean and Cass were fighting and if they had a kid. So it is going in Zeppelin series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even a Million Fights Could Make Me Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything from Supernatural, if only though.

Castiel walks in to find Dean shooting the boy, “Dean! What have you done?”

Dean just stares at him.

“You killed him.”

Dean puts the safety of his gun back on, putting it in his pants; “I took down a monster because that’s what I do. And I’ll continue to do that until,” Dean shrugs.

“Until you _become_ the monster.”

Dean just stares at Castiel. “You can leave now, Cass,” then turns around.

Cass steps forward. “No I can’t because I am your husband. We have a daughter.”

Dean walks over to Cass, “Really? Let me ask you something, you screw over all the ones you love?”

“Sam and I were trying to cure you. We still are.”

“Like hell,” Dean isn’t convinced.

“We can read the book now.”

“Oh, so what? So you _might_ find a spell that _might_ take this crap off my arm? Even if you do, what’s it gonna cost? ‘Cause magic like that does not come free. No, it comes with a price that you pay in blood. So thanks, but I’m good.”

Dean starts to walk away, Cass grabs his shoulder, “No!” Walking in front of Dean; Dean looks at Cass’s hand then Cass. “You’re not. Maybe you could fight the mark for years, maybe centuries like Cain did, but you cannot fight it forever. When you finally turn, and you will turn; Sam, and everyone you know, everyone you love—they could be long dead, everyone except me; Zepp. We will have to watch you murder the world. So if there’s even a small chance that we can save you… I won’t let you walk out of this room.”

“Oh you think you have a choice.”

“I think the mark is changing you.” “You’re wrong,” “Am I? Because the Dean Winchester I love would _never_ have murdered that kid.”

Dean looks behind himself, “Ya well, that Dean’s always been kind of a dick.”

Dean tries to move past Cass, who puts a hold on Dean’s shoulder, “Dean, I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

Dean looks at Cass’s hand, looks at Cass; “Oh I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.”

Dean grabs Cass’s arm twists it back and punches Cass in the face, “Dean.”

Cass puts his hand on Dean’s other shoulder. Dean brings his arm down on that arm, using the other to hit Cass in the face, attempting to hit Cass on his sides but Castiel blocks both hits. Dean lands another hit to his face, kneeing him in the stomach, throwing him into all the books. Dean turns around, starting to walk away.

“Dean.” Cass stands up, “Stop.”

Dean turns back around, walking towards Cass, hitting him. Cass turns Dean around, hugging him around his chest. Dean slams his head against Castiel’s, turning around kneeing him in the stomach, throwing him into the table by them.

Dean slams Castiel’s head against the table four times, throwing him to the ground. Dean turns Cass around, grabbing the angel blade from his trench coat, “No.” Dean grabs Castiel’s shirt, “No, Dean. Please. Zepp.” Dean slams the sword into the book next to Cass’s head, purposely missing.

Dean gets up and goes to the entrance, “You and Sam stay the hell away from me. Next time, I won’t miss.”

As Dean turns the corner he sees Zeppelin standing on the staircase; holding her little teddy bear, tears in her eyes.

“Daddy… Why do you have blood on you? Why was there so much yelling? I heard crashing. I heard you say to someone for them and Uncle Sammy to stay away, why?”

Dean stands there staring at his daughter, afraid; he doesn’t know what to do. How to keep her away from where Cass is, from what he had done; he did all of this while his daughter was here. He’s horrified. The mark is calm now. Seeing his daughter there scared snapped him from its crutches.

“Hi baby girl. Daddy’s okay. Me and Papa were just talking, everything’s alright though. I-uh.” He doesn’t know how to explain himself.

Zeppelin comes down from the stairs, running past Dean before he can stop her.

“Zepp! No stop! Don’t-“ It’s too late though, the damage is done.

“Papa! Papa, what happened? Papa!!” The little girl is sobbing. Dean runs up to her, pulling her to his chest. He feels like shit having his daughter see her other father beaten, and by him, though she doesn’t know.

“Baby it’s okay Papa’s fine see.” Cass stands, hiding the wince, though Dean winces. Zeppelin stares at Cass, taking him in. She runs to him, slamming into his side making Cass grunt.

“Papa why are you all bloody? Why is Daddy all bloody? Why was there all this yelling and crashing? I’m scared Papa.”

Dean stares at Castiel; sorrow, guilt, fear in his eyes.

“Baby, everything is okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. Daddy and I were just talking. It’s alright, little bug. Everyone is okay, I promise.” Though nothing is okay; Dean is still a ticking time bomb, Cass is hurt, and their daughter just saw the mass of it all.

“Why don’t we get you back to bed alright?” Cass stroke’s his daughter’s hair gently. “Okay Papa, will you read to me?”

“Of course baby.”

Zeppelin turns to Dean. Dean stiffens, looking at her, trying to seem normal. Zepp runs to him gripping his legs in her arms, “Goodnight Daddy, I love you.”

Dean gently pats her head, too afraid to do anything else,” Goodnight sweetheart, don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

Zeppelin lets go, taking her Papa’s hand, Castiel trying to not wince when he walks.

After Zeppelin is in bed, Cass comes out of her room to find Dean in the kitchen with a bottle of Jack.

“Cass…”

Cass just walks away, Dean running to get caught up to him. They go to their bedroom. Cass starts getting extra blankets and pillows out.

“Baby, my god. Cass- wait what are you doing?”

“You said to stay away from you, so, I’m gonna make a bed in a different room.”

Dean stares “Wait no, Cass- I didn’t mean that. I-baby, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I shouldn’t have beaten you. I couldn’t help myself. God, and Zeppelin saw you there, beaten on the floor. Oh god. What if I did kill you? Zeppelin would have lost both her fathers. God. I- Fuck.”

Dean sits on the bed, shame filling his body. Cass looks at him, seeing how much shame he is carrying. Cass goes over, straddling Dean’s lap, hands on his shoulders; “Dean, I forgive you; Zepp doesn’t need to know that you did it. You couldn’t control yourself, it was the mark. Not. You. I forgive you, now you forgive yourself.”

Dean slides his hands up to Cass’s waist; hugging him, Cass grunts. Dean lets go real quick, “Fuck you’re hurt.” Dean lifts Castiel gently and puts him on the bed.

“It’s alright Dean, I can heal myself,” Cass does exactly that.

“Baby. I love you, so much. The book of the damned is not the way to get this crap off my arm though.”

“Dean we will try to find a different way, but I can make no promises.”

Dean just sighs, bringing Cass to his chest; going to sleep.

The next morning, Dean and Cass get up early to dispose the bodies before Zeppelin wakes up. After they go to the kitchen; Dean reaching for the whiskey, Cass takes the bottle from him quickly.

“Dean. Really?”

“I just. Takes the edge off.”

“You just woke up. Your _daughter_ will be waking up soon and you’re going to be _drunk_?”

“I was only going to have a couple shots Cass. I wouldn’t be drunk.”

Cass gave him an unimpressed look, putting the bottle down, “Dean. Please. Don’t, if not for me but for Zepp.”

“Fine Cass. Fine.”

At that moment Zeppelin came in, rubbing her eyes, “Daddy? Papa? I’m hungry.”

“Come on little bug let’s get you some cereal!” Cass picks up his daughter, letting her pick the ceral she wants. Dean just sits at the table.

“Can I sit next to Daddy, Papa?”

“Of course you can.” Cass sets her next to Dean, setting her cereal in front of her.

“Daddy! There were no bed bugs!”

“Yeah? That’s awesome sweetheart,” Dean leaned over, kissing her forehead.

Cass smiles at them. Dean notices and motions for him to come over, pulling Cass down on his lap when he gets near; whispering in his ear, “I love you both, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
